Show Time
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Levi menatap ragu ke arah panggung megah di depannya. Haruskah ia melangkah kesana? Bisakah ia berdiri disana? Cukup lama terdiam hingga dua tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya. "Ayo!" Disusul sebuah tarikan ringan pada tangannya. "Ayolah Levi, kau tidak sendirian disini!"/ NoName!LeviHanjiMike/ Manager!Erwin/ Slight LeviHan/ Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 – Day 6.


"Haahhh..."

Helaan napas singkat bersamaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang membuka keran air perlahan. Ia menadahkan tangannya dibawah keran, menampung air sebanyak mungkin sebelum membasuhkan ke wajahnya. Ia mendongak, menatap pantulan wajahnya di balik cermin. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hitam kebiruan menyambutnya dari balik cermin itu.

Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Merogoh saku jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih, ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

Braakkk...

"LEVII!"

Levi menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melipat sapu tangan putihnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Suara derap langkah gemuruh terdengar di belakangnya dan sepertinya akan segera menghampirinya dengan suara yang keras.

"Leviii! Ternyata kau disini..!"

Nah, benar kan?

Levi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap malas ke arah sosok gadis berambut cokelat dan berkacamata itu. Tunggu, gadis?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini mata empat bodoohhh?!" Levi berteriak cukup keras, membuat gadis dihadapannya reflek menutup kupingnya meski itu terlihat berlebihan, toh suara teriakannya sendiri jauh lebih keras.

"Heh? Tentu saja aku mencarimu." Hanji hanya menjawab seadanya dan ia sepertinya melupakan satu hal.

"Iya, tapi kau..." Levi menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dan menghela napas lega karena ternyata toilet ini kosong. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Hanji yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "... kau masuk ke toilet pria?"

"Ah, haha..." Hanji menggaruk pelipisnya saat mulai menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Levi. "Habis aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak kutemukan dan tinggal tempat ini saja yang belum kuperiksa."

Levi menepuk dahinya mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang menurutnya gila itu. "Tapi kau kan bisa menyuruh Mike atau Erwin, kalau ada yang melihatmu masuk toilet pria bagaimana?"

"Ah, Mike sedang sibuk dengan drumnya dan Erwin, dia bahkan lebih sibuk dari yang kau bayangkan. Jadinya akulah yang berada disini."

Levi kembali menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kali di hari ini.

"Sudahlah Levi~... lagipula tidak ada orang lain kan disini?"

"Ya, lagipula juga gendermu itu tidak bisa dipastikan."

"Ah, haha.. kau benar... Eh? Apa maksudmu Levi! Aku ini juga perempuan tahu...!" Hanji berteriak kesal.

"Ya, ya..." Levi memutar bola matanya malas. "Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ah iya, aku mencarimu karena sebentar lagi konsernya akan segera dimulai." Hanji tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Levi tadi. "Kita harus segera bersiap-siap Levi!"

Ah benar juga perkataan Hanji barusan, ia ada disini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia punya alasan kuat untuk menginjakkan kakinya di salah satu studio terbesar di Jepang ini, Levi mengulum senyuman tipis dan menarik tangan Hanji perlahan. "Kalau begitu ayo segera kembali ke _backstage,_ mata empat!"

Semua ini tidak didapatnya dengan mudah, Levi tahu pasti akan hal itu dan ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Perjuangannya dan teman-temannya setahun belakangan ini bukanlah main-main, jika dilihat lagi kebelakang, semuanya penuh rintangan dan tantangan. Rintangan yang sudah dilalui mereka dengan tetesan keringat hingga akhirnya dapat berdiri di tempat semegah ini.

.

'Terima kasih, tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa berdiri di tempat ini.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Thank You (c) Home Made Kazoku

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Friendship, Family

.

Pair: Slight Levi x Hanji

.

Warning: Modern!AU, No Name!LeviHanjiMike, Manager!Erwin, OOC

.

.

.

.

Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 6: Rap Hip Hop

.

Prompt: Thank You, Home Made Kazoku

.

.

.

.

.

' **Show Time'**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

Levi tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas sofa kulit tempat ia dan kedua temannya duduk menunggu. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit sejak Erwin meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke dalam kantor kepala agensi itu, dan selama lima belas menit pulalah suasana di tempat ini bertahan dalam keheningan, bahkan Hanji yang biasanya paling cerewet hanya terdiam membisu saat ini. Oh ayolah, mereka hanya anak-anak biasa yang bahkan masih duduk di bangku SMA dan hari ini mereka berada disini, disalah satu gedung agensi terkenal di Kota Trost?

"Ne Levi..."

Levi menoleh perlahan saat suara Hanji mulai terdengar setelah waktu berjalan dua puluh menit. "Hm?"

Hanji menoleh ke arah pintu di depan mereka yang masih tertutup rapat. "Menurutmu apa yang Erwin lakukan di dalam sana? Kenapa ia lama sekali?"

"Mana kutahu, mata empat. Lagipula ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih memenuhi kepalaku." Levi menatap lurus kerah pintu kaca, tempat dimana Erwin dan kepala agensi bernama Dot Pixis itu berada. "Kenapa kita bisa ada disini?"

"Entahlah..." Kali ini Mike yang menjawab. "... yang kuingat dua hari lalu kita hanya ikut tampil di acara festival sekolah, lalu semuanya seolah terjadi begitu cepat, Erwin datang dan..."

Yang selanjutnya Levi tidak begitu mendengarkan kata-kata Mike, pikirannya kembali teringat pada kejadian dua hari lalu, hari dimana festival sekolah di adakan sekaligus hari dimana semua ini bermula...

.

...

"Hey, bagaimana ini? Nifa yang harusnya mengisi acara panggung untuk mewakili kelas ini malah sakit."

"Lalu bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"Ya sudah, tidak perlu tampil. Begitu saja kok repot."

"Tapi poin kelas ini akan berkurang jika kita tidak mengirimkan perwakilan untuk setiap acara."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dimana Erwin?"

Dari sudut kelas Levi dapat mendengar kasak-kusuk ribut dari teman-teman sekelasnya, awalnya ia tidak peduli dan akan selalu tidak peduli. Toh, ia tidak ingin direpotkan oleh hal merepotkan semacam itu. Ia hanya ingin duduk santai sambil menatap langit dengan iringan lagu dari earphonenya. Itu niat awalnya, sampai suara gedebukan keras menggangu acara santainya.

"Levii~...!"

Levi mendengus, ia menoleh malas ke arah sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang kini duduk di bangku dihadapannya. "Ada apa mata empat?" Bola mata Levi bergulir dan menatap sesuatu yang dibawa Hanji di punggungnya. "Dan kenapa kau membawa gitar?"

"Ah ini, aku mulai bosan dengan festival ini dan untung saja aku membawa gitar tadi pagi, jadi ayo kita bernyanyi di atap!" Hanji mulai menarik tangan Levi, namun pemuda itu menahannya, ia merasa ada yang aneh di sekelilingnya. "Ah kita ajak Mike dan Erwin juga."

"Huh?" Tidak mempedulikan omongan Hanji, Levi menatap sekeliling kelas yang kini terfokus pada dirinya dan Hanji. "Apa-apaan mereka itu?" gumamnya pelan yang tentu saja dapat di dengar Hanji. Hanji yang penasaran ikut menoleh, ia menatap bingung pada seisi kelasnya yang juga menatapnya, menatap mereka.

"Levi, ada apa dengan mere..."

Brakk...

Belum sempat Hanji bertanya, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sosok Erwin dari balik pintu itu dengan Mike yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sontak perhatian seluruh kelas teralihkan pada sosok sang ketua kelas yang baru saja tiba. Erwin melangkah pelan, penuh wibawa hingga ia kini berdiri ditengah-tengah kelas.

"Perhatian, aku akan membicarakan soal Nifa yang tidak bisa datang hari ini." Erwin memulai, dan seisi kelas berhenti bersuara. "Jadi, apa ada yang bersedia menggantikannya?" Erwin melanjutkan ucapannya dan seisi kelas masih terdiam. "Hey ayolah... kalian tidak ingin kelas kita kekurangan poin karena tidak mengirimkan perwakilan untuk pentas panggung kan?"

Suasana masih sunyi.

"Hey jawablah!" Suara teriakan datang dari Hanji, Levi yang berada di sampingnya menutup telinganya, menghindari kerusakan dini akibat teriakan super sonik milik Hanji.

"Ano... tapi kami tidak tahu harus menampilkan apa." Salah seorang siswa menjawab.

Erwin menghela napas, ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Mike. "Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, Mike." Mike mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ucapan Erwin.

"Yahh... aku sih tidak keberatan tapi..." Ucapan Mike menggantung.

"Hanji..." Erwin berseru, memanggil sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang kini kembali mengganggu Levi. Hanji menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. "... kau bisa bermain gitar kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, jangan remehkan aku Erwin!" Hanji menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagus... berarti tinggal satu orang lagi..." Erwin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut kanan kelas dekat jendela, tepat ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang nampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "... Levi..." panggilnya pelan.

Levi menoleh, masih dengan ekspresi malasnya, namun saat melihat tatapan Erwin detik itu juga ia merasakan firasat buruk yang menghampirinya.

"... kau jadi vokalisnya."

.

"Huh!"

Levi mendengus kesal, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya di hari ini. moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Coba bisa kau jelaskan apa yang lebih buruk dari ini semua. Ia yang sedang malas melakukan apapun malah dipaksa untuk melakukan hal yang ughh... ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskannya. Menyanyi, ya, ia harus menyanyi untuk mempertahankan poin di kelasnya.

Huh, persetan dengan poin! Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan hal seperti itu. Dan yang lebih buruknya, ia -mereka- yang tidak punya persiapan apapun untuk hal ini hanya bermodalkan seragam sehari-hari mereka sebagai kostum. Hal apa yang bisa menjadi lebih buruk.

"Hey, hey... aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk tambahan aksesoris kita." Hell yeah, suara nyaring Hanji terdengar lebih buruk kali ini dan apa yang dibawanya itu? Perban?

"Mau apa kau dengan perban itu, mata empat bodoh?"

"Hehe..." Bukannya menjawab, Hanji malam tertawa sinting. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Levi. "Kemarilah Levi... diam dan lihatlah hal menarik yang akan kulakukan." Awalnya Levi hendak lari, namun Hanji tiba lebih cepat dan langsung mencengkeram tangannya erat. Levi mendecih, sejujurnya ia bisa saja langsung menendang gadis itu, tapi tidak disini, setidaknya tidak dihadapan banyak orang dari kelas lain.

"Jika kau melakukan hal-hal aneh akan kubunuh kau, mata empat." Levi mengancam, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Hanji hanya membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang ia suka. Namun suasana damai itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Levi menyadari ada suatu keganjilan disini. "Hoy mata empat, kenapa kau menutup mataku dengan perban?"

"Ah, haha... ini hanya aksesoris Levi, lagipula aku hanya akan menutup sebelah matamu saja kok." Hanji menjawab sambil tetap pada kegiatannya. Levi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban ambigu Hanji mulai mencengkeram tangan gadis itu, menahan setiap gerakannya.

"Jelaskan alasanmu kenapa menggunakan aksesoris semacam ini mata empat."

"Ini menarik Levi, selain itu perban ini juga bisa menyembunyikan identitas kita dan... " Hanji menggantung kata-katanya, mengerling jahil ke arah Levi. "... mungkin bisa membantu mengurangi demam panggungmu."

"Ha? Ap-... apa maksudmu mata empat?!"

"Haha... tidak ada kok. Yosh... sudah selesai." Hanji mendudukkan dirinya disamping Levi, kini ia melilitkan perban itu diwajahnya sendiri. Levi mendengus, ia menoleh melihat pantulan wajahnya dari jendela disampingnya dan yeahh... tidak buruk. Setidaknya wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan kan?

"Hey kalian sudah siap kan?" Erwin menyembulkan kepalannya dari balik pintu. "Lima menit lagi giliran kalian tampil."

Levi beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri Erwin. Ia menatap Erwin tajam. "Setelah ini, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu alis tebal." Levi mengancam sebelum berlalu pergi. Namun ancamannya itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Erwin yang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. "Yeah... semoga berhasil."

.

Levi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, ia melepas kasar perban yang melilit wajahnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah diujung ruangan. Mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari mencari sosok pemuda dengan alis pirangnya yang tebal itu, Levi mendengus saat tidak menemukan sosok Erwin dimanapun. "Ne, apa yang kau cari Levi?"

Levi berjengit saat suara cempreng Hanji terdengar bersamaan dengan sensasi dingin yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia menoleh dan menerima sekaleng jus dingin yang disodorkan Hanji. "Aku mencari si alis tebal Erwin, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak itu." Hanji mengendikkan bahunya sambil mendudukkan diri dikursi kosong disamping Levi. "Memangnya ada ap.."

"Erwin ada diluar bersama kepala sekolah dan seorang pria botak berjas." Mike yang datang tiba-tiba langsung memotong ucapan Hanji.

"Pria botak berjas?" Hanji menatap Mike dengan tatapan bingung. "Siapa?"

"Entahlah." Mike hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin seorang kepala agensi yang telah menemukan bintangnya di sekolah ini." Mike berujar enteng tanpa beban, pun Levi dan Hanji tidak menanggapi ucapan aneh pemuda jangkung itu karena mereka tahu kalau Mike hanya bercanda, namun...

"Kau benar Mike!" suara teriakan Erwin menggema keseisi ruangan, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri ketiga temannya. "Pria botak itu, err... maksudku Sir Pixis itu memang seorang kepala agensi dan..." Entah karena suaranya yang keras atau kata-katanya yang terdengar aneh, membuat seluruh perhatian diruang ganti itu teralihkan pada sosok Erwin seorang. "Umm... err... lebih baik kita tidak bicara disini." Erwin berdeham gugup sebelum melangkah pergi sambil menarik tangan Levi, Levi menarik tangan Hanji dan Hanji menarik tangan Mike.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sialan?" Levi menyentakkan tangannya saat mereka telah menginjakkan kaki dilantai atap. "Dan... siapa pria botak itu?"

Tidak mempedulikan kalimat bernada tajam milik Levi, Erwin hanya tersenyum. "Nah... Lihat ini!" Erwin mengulurkan selembar kartu ke arah Levi yang langsung direbut kasar oleh si pemuda berambut hitam. "Pria botak itu bernama Dot Pixis, dia seorang kepala dari agensi Sina."

"Tunggu..." Levi memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam. "Kepala agensi katamu?"

"Yeah... dan bisa kubilang tebakan Mike tadi itu benar."

"Eehh?!"

"Lalu, apa maunya?" Levi bertanya, masih dengan nada tajamnya.

"Ishh... nada bicaramu biasa saja Levi, dia itu bukan orang jahat kok."

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang cepat kau jelaskan atau..."

"Tunggu!" Teriakan Hanji menginterupsi, membuat Levi kembali berdecih. "Kau bilang agensi Sina?!" Hanji berteriak keras sambil mengguncang bahu Erwin, Erwin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Whoaahh... kau jangan bercanda Erwin, agensi Sina itu salah satu agensi terbesar di kota ini. Agensi yang sudah banyak melahirkan artis-artis muda berbakat. Katakan Erwin, apakah mereka menawari kita rekaman?!" Hanji masih berujar riang dan penuh semangat.

"Tepat sekali Hanji! Dia... Dot Pixis tertarik dengan penampilan kalian tadi dan menawari kalian rekaman. Lalu, kita akan diundang ke kantor agensi mereka dua hari lagi."

"Whoaahhh... bukankah itu hebat Mike!" Kini Hanji melompat-lompat sambil menarik baju seragam Mike.

"Yeahh... lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan kepala sekolah tadi."

"Dia meminta ijin untuk mengundang kita, dan kepala sekolah mengijinkan." Erwin menyahut, masih dengan senyuman yang belum luntur dari wajah rupawannya. "Bagaimana? Kalian tertarik kan? Dan oh iya, aku sudah mengajukan diri sebagai manager kalian."

"Tentu saja aku tertarik Erwin! Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka, kau tahu?! Iya kan, Mike?"

"Yeah... aku sih ikut saja tapi..." Kedua bola mata Mike bergulir kesamping, tepat ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang kini hanya terdiam membisu di tempatnya.

'Apa katanya tadi? Ditawari rekaman? Jangan bercanda bodoh, hal itu mana mungkin terjadi kan?' Hanya kalimat bernada tidak percayaan itu yang terus mampir di otak Levi. Oh ayolah, siapa juga yang bisa percaya dengan kebetulan semacam ini?

".. vi.."

"Levi!"

Levi tersentak dari lamunannya saat lagi-lagi suara melengking Hanji terdengar, ia mendengus dan menatap sosok gadis berambut cokelat itu galak. "Apa maumu mata empat?"

"Kau ikut kan Levi, ke agensi...?"

"Kau mau saja dibodohi oleh si alis tebal itu, heh mata empat?" Levi menyahut tajam dan melangkah pergi.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong Levi, aku serius dan kau harus ikut besok."

Levi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh. "Kau memaksaku?"

"Tidak, tapi bukankah dengan bekerja di agensi itu dapat membantu untuk biaya pengobatan ibumu?"

Levi terdiam, tubuhnya seolah membeku sesaat. Ia berbalik, melajutkan langkah kakinya, namun sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu atap ia berujar. "Baiklah, dan jangan membuatku menyesal." Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Levi, pintu atap itu tertutup.

Erwin menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal kali ini, Levi."

.

...

Hal itu yang terjadi dua hari lalu dan disinilah mereka berada saat ini. Di dalam sebuat kantor agensi yang katanya cukup punya nama di dunia entertainment, duduk menunggu seorang berambut pirang menyebalkan yang entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam. "Huahh... kenapa Erwin lama sekali..." Hanji kembali menguap, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Levi hanya menghela napas, ia pun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan orang itu didalam. Sebelumnya mereka sudah melakukan berbagai hal, mulai dari wawancara sampai tes musik, lalu apalagi yang masih harus di bicarakan. Jujur saja Levi mulai bosan dan jika dipaksa menunggu 10 menit lebih lama lagi ia akan pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak Sir Pixis."

Huh, tepat waktu sebelum Levi benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi. Erwin, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri menghampiri ketiga rekannya. "Ne... ne... bagaimana Erwin?" Hanji bertanya dengan penuh semangat. Erwin menyodorkan map putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya, Hanji menerimanya dan segera membuka map itu.

"Kita ditawari kontrak selama dua tahun, jika mereka puas masih ada kemungkinan kontrak ini akan diperpanjang." Erwin menjelaskan. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, kita punya waktu seminggu untuk berpikir dan menandatangani kontrak ini."

"Huh? Hanya membicarakan ini kau menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruangan itu, Erwin?" Levi berujar tajam.

"Yaahh... maaf jika membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama Levi, banyak yang harus dibicarakan, terutama tentang... " Erwin menggantung kata-katanya, tersenyum tipis. "... nama band ini. Bagaimana, ada ide?"

"Umm... apa ya?" Hanji mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, seolah tengah berpikir keras.

"No Name..." Levi berujar ogah-ogahan sambil berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, awalnya ia hanya bermaksud mengejek atau apalah itu, namun siapa yang sangka kalau ekspresi Erwin dan Hanji langsung berubah cerah saat mendengarnya.

"Itu ide bagus Levi!"

"Huh?" Levi yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh kini dipaksa kembali menoleh, menatap dengan ekspresi tidak percaya ke arah si pemuda pirang. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu tidak Levi, idemu itu bagus sekali. Benarkan Hanji, Mike." Mike hanya mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Hanji kini telah bersorak sambil melompat-lompat di atas kursi.

Levi mendecih, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Terserah kalian saja." Bersamaan dengan itu sosoknya melangkah melewati pintu kaca agensi.

.

.

.

Levi melangkah malas melewati trotoar yang terbilang sedang ramai kali ini. Sesekali ia akan menendang kelang ataupun kerikil yang manghalangi jalannya, tidak peduli benda yang ia tendang itu akan mengenai orang lain atau tidak. Pikirannya sedang tidak terfokus pada hal remeh semacam itu. Ia memang terlihat mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan kejadian hari ini, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia juga tengah memikirkan matang-matang tawaran itu.

Levi tahu, pekerjaan sebagai musisi itu bisa menghasilkan uang cukup banyak dan ia juga tahu kalau ia memang tengah butuh uang saat ini untuk pengobatan sang ibu yang tengah sakit, jadi sebenarnya memang tidak ada alasan kuat untuk menolak tawaran kontrak itu, hanya saja...

Levi kembali menendang sebongkah kecil kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya hingga benda kecil itu terpental dan menabrak tiang lampu di depan apartemennya. Levi mendegus, sepertinya terlalu lama melamun ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan, untung saja ia tidak tersasar di suatu tempat yang dikelilingi tembok besar dan para raksasa pemakan manu... ah lupakan, pikirannya tengah kacau saat ini.

Tapi... jika ditanya lagi memang ada satu hal yang memberatkan Levi untuk menerima tawaran ini.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dirumah dalam waktu lama. Oh ayolah, ia yakin jika pekerjaan ini ia terima pasti ada saat-saat ia tidak akan pulang kerumah barang sehari atau dua hari dan bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang ibu dan ia tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian dalam waktu yang lama, sebut saja khawatir. Ah... andai saja ada bocah itu disini.

Ceklek...

Levi membuka pintu apartementnya perlahan dan melangkah masuk. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, melangkah masuk sambil melihat seisi ruangan. Ah, ia belum membersihkan rumah sejak lima hari lalu dan itu artinya ia harus membersihkan rumah hari ini. Tapi tunggu dulu...

Levi mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah. Kedua mata hitamnya tampak membola. Kenapa... kenapa rumah ini tampak bersih? Padahal seingatnya ia belum membersihkannya sama sekali dan ia juga ingat kalau tadi pagi tempat ini tidak sebersih sekarang. Apa ibunya? Tapi ibunya tengah sakit kan?

Levi melangkahkan kakinya semakin kedalam saat ia mendengar suara dari arah dapur. "Ibu..." Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area dapur dan matanya kembali membola saat menemukan sosok gadis berambut sebahu yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran di dapurnya.

"Kau sudah pulang..." Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum tipis padanya. "... kakak?"

"Mikasa...?" Levi berguman pelan, masih sambil menatap sosok gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yeah... ini aku, memangnya siapa lagi." Mikasa Ackerman membalikkan tubuhnya, memasukkan sayuran yang telah dipotongnya ke dalam panci. "Duduklah, sebentar lagi makanannya akan siap."

Levi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, ia menatap meja makan dihadapannya yang kini sudah terisi beberapa jenis masakan dan satu hal yang membuatnya takjub adalah hampir semua masakan itu adalah makanan kesukaannya. "Kau yang memasak ini?" Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab, Levi tahu itu namun ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Mikasa kembali berbalik, kali ini ia membawa secangkir teh hitam yang masih panas dan meletakkannya di hadapan Levi.

Levi meraih cangkir itu, menyeruputnya pelan. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di Paris, bersama pria brengsek itu?"

"Huh?" Mikasa yang kembali asyik dengan supnya hanya menyahut tanpa menoleh. "Pria yang kau sebut brengsek itu benar-benar memuakkan." Pelan, tapi Levi bisa mendengar suara geraman tertahan dari sosok sang adik. "Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kesini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dan aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengusirmu." Mikasa berbalik dengan semangkuk besar sup, senyum tipis tersungging di wajah ayunya. "Lalu bagiamana dengan sekolahmu? Sudah memutuskan dimana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah?"

"Tentu, Maria High School." Mikasa mendudukkan dirinya tanpa mempedulikan raut terkejut sang kakak. "Kenny menyarankanku untuk mendaftar di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

"Begitu..." Levi mengangguk pelan. "... tapi aku yakin sekolahmu di Paris sana jauh lebih baik daripada sekolah itu."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku bisa terbebas dari pria tua brengsek itu." Mikasa menuangkan supnya ke mangkuk yang lebih kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Levi.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mendaftar?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya... pagi ini." Mikasa menyahut kalem sambil menyendokkan sup ke mangkuknya sendiri. "Jika kau bertanya, Kenny yang mengantarku tadi dan awalnya aku ingin langsung menyapamu saat kita bertemu di sekolah, tapi ternyata aku tidak dapat menemukanmu tadi." Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk sup dihadapannya, ia menyipitkan mata curiga pada sang kakak. "Kemana kau? Membolos ya?"

"Bodoh..." Levi mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam sang adik. "Biaya sekolah itu mahal dan aku tidak akan menghambur-hamburkan uang jika hanya untuk membolos."

"Lalu, kemana kau tadi?"

"Aku ada urusan... pekerjaan."

"Huh? Yeah... aku memag sudah mendengar dari Kenny kalau kau juga bekerja part time, tapi jika harus mengganggu jam sekolahmu..." Mikasa tempak terdiam, ragu ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... biarkan aku membantumu."

"Huh?"

"Maksudku biarkan aku membantumu bekerja sehingga kau tidak perlu bekerja lebih keras bahkan sampai membolos hanya untuk menambah penghasilan." Mikasa berujar mantap, suara dengusan mengejek terdengar dari mulut Levi.

"Heh, bocah kecil bisa apa? Sudah kau duduk saja dirumah, sekolah yang benar dan biarkan aku yang menanggung beban keluarga ini."

"Tapi kak..."

"Ini perintah, lakukan apa yang kupinta."

"Tapi..."

"Hm, ada apa ini?"

Kedua kepala yang tengah berdebat itu sontak menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu dapur dan keduanya mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda, Kuchel Ackerman.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Levi berjalan menghampiri sang ibu. "Ibu harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh, nanti jika aku punya uang aku akan bawa ibu berobat."

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, Levi." Kuchel mengusap lembut pipi sang putra sulung. "Kakak tadi sudah membawa ibu berobat." Senyuman lembut yang terukir diwajah sang ibu membuat Levi luluh, ia hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Apa kau yang meminta Kenny untuk membawa ibu berobat, Mikasa." Levi kembali menoleh ke arah sang adik. "Ayolah, jangan merepotkan Kenny terus, dia juga punya keluarga."

"Tapi aku tidak memintanya, paman Kenny yang memaksa." Mikasa menyahut.

"Iya Levi, ibu juga menolaknya tapi pamanmu tetap memaksa." Kuchel mendorong pelan bahu Levi, memintanya kembali duduk di meja makan.

Levi kembali mengehela napas sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan sang ibu yang juga duduk disampingnya. "Haahhh... ya sudahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa menggantinya."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kak..."

"Mikasa benar, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Levi. Bagaimana jika nikmati saja momen seperti ini, berhubung sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama."

"Aku ingin mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kita bertiga akan selalu berkumpul seperti ini." Mikasa berujar pelan yang diamini oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Nah, selamat makan..."

.

.

.

Levi menatap hampa ke arah hamparan langit biru diatas sana. Ah tidak, pikirannya tidak kosong jadi jangan khawatir, ia justru tengah banyak pikiran saat ini. Tidak banyak sebenarnya, tapi hal itu cukup menyita pikirannya. Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, namun ia sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya bahkan saat bel istirahat berbunyi pun ia tidak peduli. Tidak peduli, bukan tidak dengar, catat itu!

"Hei Levi!"

Levi menoleh malas saat suara familiar Erwin memasuki telinganya. "Ada apa Erwin? Aku masih butuh waktu."

Erwin tertawa pelan, mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja Levi. "Masih banyak waktu untukmu Levi, tenang saja." Levi mendengus, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol, mungkin obrolan ringan kita dapat sedikit membantumu untuk menentukan pilihan."

"Terserah." Levi menyahut, tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi, hal apa yang masih memberatkanmu Levi? Masa depan?"

Levi refleks menoleh saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir dar kalimat Erwin. Masa depan? Apa hal itu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini? Tapi, bukannya dengan menerima pekerjaan ini membuat masa depan mereka lebih baik? "Entahlah... mungkin saja."

"Haahhh... begitu..." Erwin menghela napas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Masa depan itu... tidak bisa diprediksi, Levi.. yeah, aku yakin kau tahu pasti akan hal itu." Erwin memulai dan meskipun terlihat cuek namun Levi mendengarkan perkataan si pemuda pirang itu. "Namun bukankah kita masih bisa mencoba dan berusaha untuk meraih masa depan yang lebih cerah?"

Levi terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Erwin.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menakutkan hal itu Levi."

Levi mendelik, menatap Erwin tajam. "Aku tidak takut dengan masa depanku sendiri." Apa? Ia memang tidak takut kok dan ia yakin bukan hal itu yang tengah dipikirkannya. Oke, mungkin ia juga memikirkan masa depannya tapi itu bukan hal utama yang ia pikirkan.

"Haha... baik, baik. Aku tahu kalau kau itu seseorang yang optimis, Levi." Erwin beranjak dari duduknya. "Dan kudengar adikmu kini kembali tinggal bersamamu?"

"Ya." Levi mengangguk pelan.

Erwin tidak langsung menjawab, namun Levi tahu apa yang dipikirkan si pirang besar itu. Yeah... adiknya kembali dan ia butuh tambahan uang untuk biaya hidup adiknya, lalu semuanya kembali ke tawaran kontak itu. Bukankah ini salah satu kesempatan?

Seulas senyum kembali tersungging di bibir Erwin, Levi terdiam menunggunya kembali berbicara. "Aku mau ke kantin, kau ikut?" Huh? Levi kira Erwin akan mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun sepertinya mereka sama-sama tahu kalau itu merupakan satu hal yang tidak perlu, itu Levi bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Erwin kan?

"Tidak. Mikasa membawakan bekal untukku." Levi menyahut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan siang dari laci mejanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar ya." Erwin berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Pikirkan baik-baik Levi, kami akan menunggu keputusan darimu." Kalimat itu terdengar semakin pelan, bersamaan dengan sosok Erwin yang menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

Levi melangkah perlahan menyusuri area lapangan olahraga, isi dari pikirannya sama sekali belum berkurang justru semakin bertambah dengan kata-kata Erwin tadi siang. Namun Levi harus mengakui kalau kata-kata Erwin tadi sedikit membantunya. Ah, ia harus menarik kata-katanya. Beban pikirannya telah berkurang saat ini.

Duk... duk...

"Huh?" Levi mendongak saat sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengarannya, kedengarannya seperti sebuah benda yang memantul. Levi menoleh pada lapangan basket di sampingnya dan benar saja, ada seseorang yang tengah bermain basket disana. Levi memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. "Mike?" gumamnya pelan sambil melangkah masuk ke area lapangan.

Mike yang menyadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya langsung mendongak. "Ah Levi, ada apa?" Mike mengambil bola basketnya yang sempat menggelinding.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan melihatmu sedang bermain sendirian di tempat ini."

"Begitu..." Mike melangkah ke tepi lapangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput. "... aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu untuk kerja sambilanku." Yeah, Mike juga sama sepertinya yang harus melakukan kerja sambilan untuk membantu kedua orang tuanya.

"Yeah... aku juga sama." Kedua bola mata hitam kebiruan itu memandang lurus berbagai pikiran kembali berkecamuk di benak sang pemuda bersurai arang itu.

"Levi, kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Levi menoleh saat suara Mike kembali terdengar. "Soal pekerjaan itu?"

"Ya..." Levi menyahut enteng. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku..." Mike kembali memantul-mantulkan bola basket ditangannya dengan posisi duduk. "... tapi aku pensaran tentang hal yang memberatkanmu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Huh? Pikiranmu hampir sama dengan Erwin. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan soal masa depan, meski aku akui perkataan Erwin tadi sedikit membantuku." Levi berbicara panjang lebar, hal yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Masa depan?" Mike menoleh, menatap Levi dengan pandangan bingung. "Kukira karena kau pemalu atau tidak terbiasa tampil di depan umum." Mike tertawa pelan.

"Huh!" Levi mendengus, bukan itu juga yang mengganggunya. Yeahh... sedikit sih. Tapi sekali lagi bukan itu. "Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Tapi menurutku itu wajar Levi, aku juga gugup, bahkan mungkin lebih gugup darimu." Mike tersenyum tipis, masih sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket itu. "Aku juga pemalu. Aku sering merasa tidak nyaman saat bertemu atau berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, apalagi tampil di depan banyak orang begitu."

Levi terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencoba kan? Ini kesempatan langka Levi dan aku tidak ingin melewatkannya." Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Mike.

Levi kembali harus mengakui kalau perkataan temannya yang satu ini benar. Meskipun ia - mereka – malu atau gugup tapi setidaknya mereka harus mencoba dan mengalahkan rasa gugup itu kan. Levi tersenyum tipis dan beranjak bangun. "Aku harus pergi..." Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "... kata-kata tadi... akan aku pikirkan." Levi melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Haha... kami akan menunggumu, Levi." Dan sayup-sayup ia masih bisa mendengar suara Mike, ia tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Levi menatap kosong ke arah map putih yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Map itu terbuka dengan isi yang sudah tidak tertata rapi. Ya, Levi baru saja selesai membacanya, dan memang benar sejauh yang sudah ia baca dan pahami isi dari kontrak kerja itu memang tidak merugikan, menguntungkan malah, hanya saja... ia masih merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Levi mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, kembali meraih salah satu kertas dari map itu, lembar tanda tangan persetujuan, lembar yang hampis semua kolomnya telah terisi penuh. Ya, hanya ia yang belum menandatangani kontrak ini. Hanji dan Mike sudah menandatanganinya, bahkan Erwin pun sudah menyetujui perannya sebagai manager.

Kini keputusan ada ditangannya dan ia memiliki waktu sekitar lima hari lagi untuk memutuskannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan hal apa yang masih memberatkannya hingga saat ini?

Ugh... Levi menggerang frustasi bersamaan dengan pintu atap sekolah yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang di kuncir kuda.

"Hei Levi!" Hanji tersenyum lebar dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Levi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap kosong pada sebuah kertas putih. Pemuda itu baru mendongak saat sosok Hanji telah duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa mata empat?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja, kau menghilang sejak bel istirahat berbunyi." Hanji menyahut santai. "Dan ternyata kau ada disini, sedang..." Mata cokelat Hanji melirik ke arah map putih di atas pangkuan Levi, map yang tahu persis apa isinya. "... kau belum memutuskannya Levi?"

Levi menghela napas pelan sambil meletakkan kertas yang semula dipegangnya ke dalam map. "Maaf, sepertinya aku masih butuh waktu."

"Yeah... tidak perlu terburu-buru, masih ada waktu lima hari kan?" Hanji menujukkan cengiran terbaiknya yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan geli. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong Levi, aku penasaran sebenarnya hal apa yang masih memberatkanmu?"

Levi terdiam cukup lama karena sebenarnya ia sendiripun tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya berpikir terlalu lama. Kemarin alasan pertamanya karena tidak ingin meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian dan sekarang hal itu tidak perlu ia khawatirkan karena ada Mikasa, lalu apa lagi yang masih menahannya untuk menandatangani kertas di hadapannya ini?

"Entahlah Hanji, aku juga bingung." Levi menyahut pelan.

"Kuharap itu bukan karena demam panggungmu, hahaha..." Hanji tertawa keras sambil melirik sebuah gitar yang sejak tadi terabaikan karena sang pemilik sibuk menatapi kertas-kertas di dalam map putih. Gadis itu meraihnya dan memetik senarnya pelan. "Ne Levi, apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu? Tentang salah satu cita-citamu yang ingin jadi penyanyi?" Hanji tersenyum lembut.

Levi terdiam, otaknya mulai berputar dan mencari serpihan kenangan yang dimaksud Hanji dan ia mendapatkannya. Kejadian yang terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu...

.

...

"Ne, ne, Levi... apa cita-citamu?"

Levi menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya melemparkan batu kedalam danau dan menatap sosok gadis kecil yang sejak tadi terduduk disampingnya. "Cita-cita?"

"Ya, Levi mau jadi apa ketika sudah besar nanti?"

Levi kecil terdiam, nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan hanji. "Ada banyak. Aku ingin menjadi Dokter, Arsitek, Pengacara, Desainer, lalu... umm... penyanyi?"

"Whoahh... banyak sekali Levi."

"Tentu saja, jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin pekerjaan bagus yang menghasilkan banyak uang, supaya aku bisa membantu ibu."

"Ah kau benar..." Bola mata cokelat Hanji nampak berbinar senang. "Umm... tapi apa penyanyi juga menghasilkan uang yang banyak?"

"Tentu saja." Levi menyahut mantap. "Jika kau sudah menjadi penyanyi yang pro-fe-si-o-nal maka kau juga akan punya uang yang banyak."

"Umm... pro-fe-si-o-nal itu maksudnya apa, Levi?" Hanji memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Entahlah, lagipula itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak!" Levi berujar penuh semangat membuat sebuah cengiran khas bocah muncul di wajah manis si gadis cilik.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi penyanyi, atau kalau tidak biar aku yang jadi pemain musiknya!"

"Bagus...!"

"Hehe..."

...

.

"Heh, kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?" Levi mendegus geli yang disambut kikikan kecil dari Hanji.

"Yeahh... waktu itu kau masih menjadi bocah yang menyenangkan, ne Levi?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu mata empat?!"

"Haha..." Hanji kembali tertawa sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Levi. "Lihat! Ah betapa aku merindukan sosok bocah lelaki polos yang suka bermain pasir denganku dulu daripada sosok pemuda menyebalkan berwajah teflon."

"Dan betapa aku merindukan sosok gadis kecil yang masih memiliki kewarasannya." Levi meraih map putihnya dan beranjak bangun, ia menoleh. "Aku lapar mau cari makan, kau jangan lupa bawa gitarku saat turun nanti." Levi berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hanji yang kini melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Oke... dan pikirkan baik-baik soal memori masa kecil kita yang indah itu Levi..!"

"Hm." Hanya gumaman ambigu yang diberikan Levi sebagai sahutan namun ia memikirkan perkataan Hanji, mencoba mempertimbangkannya.

"Dan satu lagi..." Ucapan Hanji membuat langkah Levi terhenti tepat didepan pintu. Ia hanya berdiri diam tanpa menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari Hanji. "... ingatlah bahwa kau tidak sendirian. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuan kami akan selalu ada untukmu Levi."

Levi tidak menjawab, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun namun Hanji dapat melihatnya, walau dari jarak jauh, walau terjadinya hanya sepersekian detik, walaupun terlihat samar. Ia yakin sudut bibir pemuda itu sempat tertarik ke atas sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu

.

.

.

Duk...

"Isshhh..." Levi meringis saat sebeuah benda cukup keras membentur dahinya dan merusak acara tidur siangnya yang damai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, bersiap melabrak siapapun yang telah menggangu tidurnya saat ini. Hey, apa orang itu tidak tahu kalau ia habis lembur di restoran tempatnya bekerja part time sampai larut malam?

"Hei, apa-apan kau..." Kata-kata Levi tercekat saat mendapati mata yang sama dengan miliknya tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini, mata milik Mikasa Ackerman. Uh, bukannya Levi takut pada sosok adiknya itu hanya saja siapa yang mau di tatap oleh mata menyeramkan itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau tatapannya sendiri jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada Mikasa. Levi berdeham, mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya. "Ada apa bocah? Kau mengganggu acara tidur siangku."

"Siapa peduli, salahmu sendiri tidur disini. Aku tadi dari kelasmu dan mereka bilang kau sudah menghilang sejak jam pelajaran ketiga, membolos huh?"

"Tidak..." Levi menyahut, kalem. "Jam pelajaran memang sedang kosong, lagipula aku mengan..."

Duk...

Sebuah benda keras kembali mengenai dahi Levi, benda yang ia yakini sama dengan benda pertama yang mencium mesra dahinya tadi. "Hei, apa-apaan sih?" Levi melotot galak sambil mengambil benda yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya. "Apa ini?" tanya sambil menatap kotak berwarna biru langit itu.

"Makan siang, tentu saja." Mikasa menyahut enteng sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas atap tempatnya berada saat ini. "Makanmu belangkangan ini tidak teratur dan ibu menyarankanku untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu."

Levi membuka kotak itu dan benar saja, makan siang nan lezat menyambutnya disana. "Terima kasih, kau tak perlu repot."

"Tidak, yang merepotkan iitu saat kau sudah menghilang dari kamarmu pagi-pagi sekali tanpa sempat aku menyelesaikan bekalmu." Mikasa menoleh, menatap sang kakak dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencari penghasilan tambahan? Bukankah kau pulang larut semalam."

"Yeahh... semalam aku mendapatkan lembur di restoran tempatku bekerja, dan tadi pagi aku juga mengambil lembur awal, yeah... hitung-hitung untuk cari penghasilan tambahan, aku butuh uang untuk praktikum."

"Bodoh..."

"Huh? Kau mengatai kakakmu sendiri dengan sebutan bodoh?!" Levi menatap jengkel ke arah sang adik.

"Ya, kau bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau terima saja tawaran itu kalau kau butuh uang?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu bocah?" Levi menyipit curiga pada Mikasa, masa iya adiknya ini mengetahui soal itu, perasaan ia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kau dan bandmu dapat tawaran kontrak kan?" Mikasa menyahut enteng tanpa memperhatikan raut terkejut sang kakak. "Aku tahu hal ini dari Senior Hanji, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Levi menghela napas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Si mata empat itu sudah bilang padamu rupanya?"

"Ya, dan dia bilang hanya kau yang belum menandatangani surat persetujuannya." Mikasa menghela napas, ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di samping Levi. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" Tidak terlalu kentara, namun Levi tahu kalau nada suara Mikasa mulai meninggi. "Jika kau mengkhawatirkan soal ibu, maka akan kutegaskan padamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang menjaga ibu." Mikasa berujar mantap.

Levi hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Berhenti menanggung semuanya sendiri..." Nada suara Mikasa kembali menurun, membuat Levi yang sudah mengira kalau adiknya itu akan marah-marah padanya langsung menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Kau selalu menanggung semuanya sendiri, aku ingin membantumu tapi kau selalu menolak. Aku tahu kalau kau selalu bekerja siang malam untuk mendapatkan uang, untuk membantu ibu. Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan."

"Kheh, dasar bocah." Levi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak surai hitam Mikasa yang langsung di tepis oleh gadis itu.

"Aku serius bodoh!" Mikasa kembali meninggikan nada suaranya. "Kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk bekerja biarkan aku membantu dengan cara lain. Kau bisa terima tawaran itu dan biar aku yang menemani ibu saat kau tidak ada." Mikasa menundukkan kepalannya. "Yahh... mungkin pekerjaan ini lebih melelahkan daripada pekerjaanmu di restoran itu, tapi setidaknya bayarannya juga sesuai kan?" Mikasa kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap tajam pada sepsang manik hitam yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Huh!" Levi mendengus pelan, ia meraih kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Mikasa dan beranjak bangun. Pemuda itu kembali mengacak rambut Mikasa sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu atap.

"Kau tidak sendirian kak, ingat itu." Mikasa kembali berujar, kali ini dengan nada lirih. "Kau masih mempunyai teman-teman yang tengah menunggumu saat ini, menunggu keputusanmu." Ia melanjutkan, tidak peduli apa sang kakak mendengarnya atau tidak. Namun Mikasa yakin kalau Levi mendengarnya karena pemuda itu tampak menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu.

Levi menoleh tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu itu, dan biarkan aku berpikir sedikit lagi sebelum benar-benar memutuskannya."

Mikasa hanya menatapnya dalam diam, saat sosok sang kakak menghilang dibalik pintu, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakan teman-temanmu."

.

.

.

Duk...

Levi menendang sebuah kerikil yang menurutnya menghalangi jalannya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang sudah menunjukkan warna kemerahan. Menghirup napas panjang, Levi menghentikan langkahnya di tepi trotoar sepi ini, mecoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang nampak kaku. Mungkin Mikasa benar kalau ia terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja, tapi ia benar-benar butuh uang saat ini.

"Huh?"

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Levi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map putih yang selalu ada bersamanya sejak lima hari lalu. Tunggu, lima hari? Itu artinya besok mereka harus menyerahkan map ini ke agensi itu. "Huh, jadi waktuku untuk berpikir sudah habis?" Levi mendengus kecil, sebenarnya ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang soal ini, hanya saja... ah, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan toh ia tudak sendirian kan?

Drrttt... drrtttt...

Levi hendak memasukkan kembali map putih itu ke dalam tasnya saat suara getaran tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Ia merogoh saku celana seragamnya mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang bergetar dari dalam sana. Kedua mata hitamnya menyipit saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar, ia kembali mendengus pelan. "Huh, tidak sabaran rupanya," gumamnya sambil menekan tombol hijau di handphone-nya.

"Halo?"

'Haallooo... Leeviii~...!' Levi langsung menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinga saat yang terdengar justru suara nyaring Hanji. Levi berdecak dan setelah dirasa aman ia kembali mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bicara Erwin?" Levi berujar, datar dan tajam, lalu setelahnya ia dapat mendengar suara rengekan Hanji dari seberang sana.

"Halo Levi?" Suara Erwin terdengar, kali ini Levi bisa bernapas lega karena setidaknya pendengarannya tidak akan terganggu kali ini.

"Langsung saja, ada apa kau meneleponku Erwin?"

Terdengar suara kekehan Erwin dari seberang sana sebelum pemuda pirang itu menjawab. "To the point ya, seperti biasa." Erwin kembali terkikik, namun kali ini Levi dapat mendengar suara lain dari seberang sana. Err... Hanji –itu sudah pasti- dan Mike? Hee? Mereka sedang berkumpul? "Yaahh... kurasa kau tahu alasan aku meneleponmu. Jadi, kami tunggu kau dirumah Mike... se-ka-rang." Erwin menekankan kata terakhirnya, lalu sambungan terputus secara sepihak.

"Huh!" Levi menarik handphone-nya, menatap tajam layar datar handphone yang kini sudah tidak tersambung dengar Erwin di seberang sana. "Apa-apaan mereka?" Levi kembali memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Padahal intinya meraka ingin menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah Mike kan?" Levi bersungut-sungut. "Tidak sabar mengetahui keputusanku, eh?" Levi mendengus, seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Tapi setidaknya dengan begini akan membuatnya ingat kalau ia tidak sendirian, ia masih mempunyai teman.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh."

.

.

.

"Levii~...! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Levi mendengus saat suara teriakan Hanji kembali menyambutnya, tidak mempedulikan ocehan gadis itu Levi hanya melangkah ke arah sofa, mungkin sedikit istirahat akan memulihkan tenaganya. "Huh, aku baru pulang dari restoran saat kalian meneleponku tadi dan kau pikir jarak dari tempat itu kesini dekat?"

"He? Bukankah perjalanan menggunakan bis hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit?" Hanji bertanya polos, tanpa mempedulikan levi yang mulai terganggu dengan suara nyaringnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jalan kaki kesini?"

"Ya memang..." Levi menyahut kalem. "Kalian pun tidak jauh berbeda kan? Aku yakin kalian juga jalan kaki dari sekolah sampai tempat ini."

"Ah, hehe... tepat sekali Levi..." Hanji bertepuk tangan.

"Yeah... hitung-hitung menekan pengeluaran." Mike yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya ikut menimpali.

Levi tidak lagi menjawab, ia hanya menatap ketiga temannya yang kini sudah berebutan makanan ringan yang disuguhkan Mike. Ia kembali teringat dengan sebuah benda yang telah membuatnya uring-uringan belakangan ini, ya map putih dari agensi itu. Levi membuka tasnya, kembali menarik map putih itu keluar, membuat ketiga kepala lain diruangan itu menoleh serempak ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Ah, apa kau sudah memutuskannya Levi?" Hanji berujar riang sambil meghampirinya, melupakan makanan yang semula diperebutkannya, di belakang gadis berkacamata itu kedua temannya mengikuti.

Levi mengamati wajah-wajah penuh harap di depannya. Yahh... mereka berempat bisa dibilang hampir mirip, hanya anak-anak biasa yang datang dari keluarga biasa pula. Bahkan mereka bertiga juga melakukan kerja part time sepertinya. Jadi, bukan menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan sangat berharap akan tawaran kerja ini. Tawaran kerja dengan bayaran besar.

Levi menghela napas, membuka map putih itu perlahan lembar demi lembar hingga sampai pada halaman terakhir dimana terdapat beberapa kolom tanda tangan yang hampir semuanya telah diisi. "Hanya tinggal menandatangani ini saja kan?" Ia kembali merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari dalam sana.

"Ya, asalkan kau tidak keberatan untuk menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Kurasa ini bukan hal yang buruk." Levi menyahut sambil menggoreskan ujung pulpennya pada kolom berisikan namanya. "Sudah." Ia kembali menutup map itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Erwin.

"Terima kasih Levi."

Huh?

"Yahay... akhirnya...!" Hanji langsung menerjang tubuhnya dengan keras, membuat Levi berjengit dan mengutuk si gadis berkacamata itu. "Terima kasih Levi!" Namun berbagai umpatan yang sudah disusunnya itu langsung menguap saat satu kata itu kembali meluncur di udara, Levi terdiam.

"Ya Levi, terima kasih banyak."

Huh? Kenapa malah mereka yang berterima kasih?

Kata-kata itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokkan, tanpa ada niat untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi Levi bukan manusia batu, ia merasa justru ia yang seharusnya berterima kasih, tanpa mereka ia tidak mungkin ada disini, ia tidak mungkin mendapat tawaran langka ini, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan kata-kata sederhana itu.

'Terima kasih'

Dua kata sederhana yang begitu berarti bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat bergabung di Sina Agency." Pria tua berkepala plontos itu tersenyum ramah menyambut sang artis pendatang baru. Tangan-tangannya yang mulai keriput itu tampak memilih beberapa berkas di atas meja kerjanya dan menyodorkan berkas-berkas itu pada Erwin. "Itu kopian surat kontrak kerja sama kita dan aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian memilikinya."

Erwin tampak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Sir Pixis."

Pixis kembali tersenyum, ia kini menarik berkas-berkas lain dari laci mejanya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan konser debut pertama kalian. Kalian akan tampil sebagai bintang tamu dalam konser tunggal 'The Warriors'." Pixis kembali menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Erwin.

"Terima kasih banyak Sir, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyanya saat melihat tanggal diadakannya konser yang akan berlangung sepuluh hari dari sekarang. "Umm... konser ini sepuluh hari lagi..."

"Hee? Sepuluh hari?" Hanji berujar cukup keras, menyuarakan pikiran dua orang lainnya.

"Ya, dan kurasa waktu sepuluh hari itu cukup untuk kalian berlatih. Sebagai langkah awal kurasa satu lagu saja cukup." Pixis menyahut, masih dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Mulai sekarang kalian adalah bagian dari kami, kalian bisa gunakan studio disini untuk berlatih kapan saja."

Erwin mengangguk pelan. "Baik Sir, saya mengerti dan saya akan pastikan kalau kami tidak akan mengecewakan Anda." Erwin berujar tanpa ragu dengan raut wajah yang juga meyakinkan.

"Semangat yang bagus, nak..." Pixis beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Erwin dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekali lagi selamat bergabung dan..." Erwin menyambut uluran tangan itu. Pixis kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. "Aku menantikan konser tunggal kalian... secepatnya."

Huh?

.

.

.

"Haahhh..."

Levi menghela napas pelan, ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan Hanji yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil melilitkan perban di wajahnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Pixis menyukai kostum asal-asalan mereka waktu tampil di festival sekolah, dan disinilah ia meski pakaiannya lebih terkesan rapi dengan kemeja dan jas, tapi mulai saat ini lilitan perban juga akan selalu menghiasi -ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menutupi- wajahnya.

"Nah selesai!" Suara teriakan Hanji membuat Levi yang tengah melamun terlonjak kaget. "Ah are... Kau terkejut Levi? Haha..." Dan berakhir dengan suara tawa terbahak dari gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ne, apa yang kau pikirkan Levi?"

"Tidak." Levi mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menyebalkan Hanji yang menatapnya dari cermin.

"Ah aku tahu, demam panggungmu kumat lagi, eh Levi?" Hanji menebak sambil terkikik kecil, membuat pemuda dihadapannya kembali mendengus.

"Tch, siapa bilang? Aku tidak gugup!" Bohong. Ya, Levi akui ia memang berbohong, tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, apalagi di hadapan kacamata gila itu.

"Tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu Levi." Kali ini suara Erwin yang terdengar, Levi melirik melalui cermin dihadapannya dan menemukan Erwin dan Mike yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. "Gugup di penampilan perdana itu wajar kok."

"Kalian lama."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Levi, hahaha..." Lagi, suara Hanji yang kembali menggema membuat Levi ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya itu.

Erwin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Levi. "Bukan cuma kau, Hanji ataupun Mike yang gugup, bahkan aku saja yang hanya sebagai manager kalian juga gugup." Erwin tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Levi.

"Benar." Mike yang tengah di dandani Hanji menyahut mengiyakan.

Levi terdiam, mungkin memang ia yang terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga jadi begini. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan kalau ia tidak berdiri sendirian disini. Huh, baiklah ia akui kalau perkataan ketiga orang yang berlabel sahabatnya itu memang benar. Ia tidak sendirian, ia tidak akan menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena masih ada tiga orang lain yang akan berdiri disampingnya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Tok.. Tok...

Suara pintu yang diketuk itu mengalihkan perhatian keempat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Mereka menoleh saat pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita muda dengan seragam kru studio. "No Name, sepuluh menit lagi kalian tampil, dimohon bersiap."

Erwin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu balas tersenyum. "Mari saya antar." Ia melangkah duluan keluar ruangan.

"Yup, waktunya sudah tiba." Erwin beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti ketiga orang yang lain. "Ayo! This is show time." Seulas senyum kembali tersungging di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia mulai melangkah, Mike dan Hanji mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Levi juga ikut melangkah, namun karena langkahnya yang pelan ia kini berada di posisi paling belakang. Katakan ia gugup, ya memang benar. Namun kini Levi punya alasan kuat untuk menepis rasa gugup itu saat kedua mata gelapnya menatap lurus kedepan.

Disana ia dapat menemukan dua sosok pemuda yang berlabel sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan penuh semangat dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Levi tahu mereka berharap banyak pada konser hari ini dan juga hari-hari kedepannya. Ia tahu mereka menantikan masa depan yang lebih cerah saat mereka memutuskan untuk menandatangani kontrak itu. Lantas kenapa ia harus ragu akan masa depannya?

Memang ia akui kalau masa depan itu tidak pasti, ia pun terkadang takut menghadapinya. Hari ini boleh mereka bersenang-senang dengan pekerjaan baru ini, namun apa yang terjadi esok hari tidak akan ada yang tahu kan? Dan dunia hiburan itu tidak segemerlap kelihatannya.

"Levi, kau ada dibelakang kan?" Levi mendengus geli saat suara Erwin yang terdengar menyebalkan itu bergaung di telingannya, bersamaan dengan si pemilik suara yang menoleh ke belakang. Levi tidak perlu menjawab, ia cukup melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Hati-hati dengan saat melangkah Levi, perban ini akan menghalangi jalanmu." Kali ini suara Mike yang terdengar dan meskipun pemuda jangkung itu tidak menoleh namun ia tahu kalau ia tengah tersenyum.

"Tch, aku tidak akan mengalah pada perban menyebalkan ini." Levi mendengus geli. Yeahh... Setidaknya makna kata-kata menyebalkan itu artinya mereka peduli padanya kan?

Levi memantapkan langkahnya, ia sudah memutuskannya, ia yang memilih pilihan ini dan ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Ia kembali ingat bahwa ia tidak sendiri disini, ia masih punya orang-orang yang peduli padanya dan meski setiap kata-katanya kasar namun ia juga peduli dengan mereka, baginya itu sudah cukup. Ia akan terus melangkah, dengan dua orang yang berlabel sahabatnya dan..

"Ne Levi... Kau lama sekali..." Levi langsung mendongak saat suara itu terdengar. Bukan, bukan seperti suara menyebalkannya yang biasa terdengar, kali ini sedikit berbeda seperti...

"Levi..." Hanji berbalik, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Levi. "Ayolah, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi." Ia tersenyum, senyum yang juga berbeda menurut Levi. Lebih terkesan... manis mungkin?

Levi tersenyum tipis, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih sebelah tangan Hanji. Dengan satu tarikan, Levi membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Hanji. "Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kau harus menjadi kekasihku." Levi berujar, pelan namun dapat membuat Hanji bergidik, wajahnya sontak memerah.

"A-ah Levi... Apa kau bercanda?" Hanji menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hanji..." Levi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hanji, menarik gadis itu untuk kembali melangkah. "... dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Hanji merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, ia tertawa canggung. "Tentu Levi, siapa juga yang berniat menolakmu hahha..."

"Bagus." Levi kembali menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya, sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan jari yang teracung. "Hei lihat itu!"

Mata cokelat Hanji mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Levi dan mata itu membola seketika. Jari Levi menunjuk ke arah sebuah layar televisi yang menunjukkan suasana panggung. Tata lampu yang berkelip-kelip bersamaan dengan suara teriakan ratusan penonton membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Ne, kita akan tampil di panggung itu?"

"Yeah... Apa kau gugup mata empat?" Levi berbisik di telinga Hanji seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak... Tentu saja tidak!" Hanji tersenyum lebar. "It's show time."

"Yeah..." Erwin maju dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "High five untuk kelancaran show perdana kita."

"Yeahh..."

"No Name, sekarang giliran kalian." Wanita berseragam kru itu kembali memanggil. Sebelah tangannya menyingkap tirai hitam yang memisahkan tempat mereka berada dengan gemerlapnya suasana di atas panggung.

Levi melangkah lebih dulu, ia sudah benar-benar siap saat ini, dibelakangnya Mike dan Hanji mengikuti. "Yeah... Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ia melangkah mantap menembus tirai hitam, menyambut dunia yang akan menjadi bagian hidupnya mulai hari ini. Levi tidak lagi takut, ia tidak lagi ragu. Tidak, selama ia masih bersama teman-temannya maka baginya tidak ada hal yang perlu di ragukan lagi.

'Untuk semuanya... terima kasih.'

.

.

.

.

.

...

Musik terhenti. Satu lagu terakhir telah dinyanyikan. Lampu berwarna-warni masih berpendar kesegala arah bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh sorak-sorai penonton yang masih terdengar. Levi mengangkat kepalanya, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah oleh peluh. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, ke arah ribuan penonton yang masih bersorak ramai untuk mereka.

"No Name! No Name!"

Levi tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai ke arah ribuan penonton. Hanya melambai. Sebenarnya ada beberapa – ah tidak lebih tepatnya ada banya hal yang ingin ia katakan di konser tunggal perdana mereka ini, akan tetapi... apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Haii...!"

Levi tersentak saat mic ditangannya menghilang secara tiba-tiba disusul oleh suara teriakan Hanji. Ia menoleh dan kembali tersentak saat sebelah tangan Hanji merangkul bahunya dan Mike yang telah berdiri di satu sisinya yang lain.

"Selamat malam!"

"Malam...!"

Hanji kembali berteriak dengan penuh semangat yang langsung disambut antusias oleh para penonton. "Hei, hei... bagaimana kabar kalian?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, ia tidak lagi berteriak.

"Baiikkk..!"

"Hehe..." Hanji terkikik kecil, ia melirik ke arah Levi, menyikut perutnya. "Katakan saja Levi, aku tahu kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Hanji menyodorkan mic-nya kembali pada Levi. "Aku sudah membantumu untuk memulainya." Lagi, cengiran lebar. Levi mendengus kecil dan menerima mic itu.

"Haahh... baiklah..." Levi menghela napas, kedua manik hitamnya menyusuri deretan bangku penonton dan sebuah senyuman tipis kembali tersungging di bibirnya saat mendapati sosok ibu dan adiknya di antara ramainya penonton didepan sana.

"Yeah... selamat malam semuannya!" Levi menyapa, memang tidak sekeras teriakan Hanji, namun siapa sangka kalau sambutannya akan lebih meriah.

"SELAMAT MALAM...!"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang kemari dan menyaksikan konser ini." Suara teriakan penonton menggema semakin keras. "Terima kasih banyak sudah mendukung kami selama ini, tanpa kalian kami tidak akan bisa berdiri disini." Lagi, suara teriakan kembali terdengar, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu... ah, aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Jadi intinya, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah mendukung kami. Terima kasih banyak semuanya!" Levi meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"YEAHH...!" Penonton kembali berteriak.

"Ne, ne..." Hanji kembali merebut mic dari tangan Levi. "... dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kalian boleh meminta satu hal pada kami. Apapun, asal..." Hanji melebarkan senyumannya, mengerling jahil. "... bukan hal yang aneh-aneh ya..."

"Buka perbannya!"

"Eh?"

Hanya selang beberapa detik setelah Hanji selesai dengan kalimat, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah penonton. Levi menoleh, kedua mata hitamnya kembali menyusuri deretan bangku penonton dan... ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Disana, disalah satu bangku penonton tampak sang adik, Mikasa Ackerman tengah membekap mulur seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk disampingnya. Tunggu, ciri-ciri pemuda itu nampak seperti... ah, mungkin itu orang yang diceritakan Mikasa tempo hari, pemuda yang disukainya dan kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk..." Levi bergumam pelan yang tentu saja didengar oleh kedua temannya. "... selama manager mengijinkan." Ketiganya menoleh ke belakang panggung, tempat dimana Erwin berada. Satu acungan jempol sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban.

"Yosh... baiklah. Kami akan buka perban ini." Hanji kembali mengambil alih, ia sudah hendak membuka ikatan perban di kepalannya saat tba-tiba gerakan tangannya tehenti. "Bagaimana kalau Levi du..."

"... bersamaan, mata empat." Levi mendengus, memotong ucapan Hanji sambil menatap tajam gadisnya itu.

"Haha...baiklah." Ia kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan membuka ikatan perbannya, diikuti oleh Mike dan Levi.

Perlahan namun pasti, lilitan perban yang menutupi separuh wajahnya itu terlepas. Levi membuka sebelah matanya yang belakangan ini sering tertutup perban. Cahaya lampu tampak lebih menyilaukan saat kedua matanya membuka, namun Levi merasa puas. Ia merasa dunianya sekan lebih luas, lebih bebas. Levi kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Suara sorakan ramai dari penonton kembali terdengar.

Hanji menyerahkan kembali mic-nya kepada Levi. "Satu lagu lagi sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Levi tersenyum, menerima mic itu.

"Kau benar."

Levi menggengam erat mic-nya bersamaan dengan Mike dan Hanji yang kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Mic kembali diangkat sejajar bibir, Levi memulai. "Untuk mengakhiri konser ini, kami akan persembahkan lagu terbaru kami..." Mata hitamnya kembali berkelana, menyapu wajah ribuan penonton yang kembali bersorak ramai. "... sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Musik mulai terdengar, lampu studio kembali berkelap-kelip menyilaukan. Levi mengangkat mic-nya, mata hitamnya tampak berkilat penuh semangat.

Levi tersenyum, ternyata pilihannya kali ini tidak salah. Ia senang, ia merasa lebih bebas. Namun ia tahu, semua ini tidak diraihnya dengan mudah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berdiri tegak di atas panggung mewah ini seorang diri. Ia butuh bantuan, ia butuh teman, dan ia telah memilikinya bahkan sejak lama. Ia bersyukur memiliki mereka sebagai teman, sebagai sahabatnya.

Levi selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat ia bisa mendenagar suara gitar milik Hanji atau suara tabuhan drum milik Mike, bahkan ia meskipun ia malas mengakuinya tapi ia juga membutuhkan suara omelan Erwin yang selalu menyuruhnya latihan. Tidak lupa juga dukungan dari ibu dan adiknya dan semua orang yang telah berjasa selama ini. Maka dari itu ia ingin mengucapkan satu kata.

Hanya satu kata sederhana untuk mereka, dimanapun mereka berada.

"Untuk semua orang yang telah mendukungku... Terima kasih banyak!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **.**

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

Nikita Chyntia... yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi beta reader. Arigato gozaimasu Niki-chan.. ^^

.

.

.


End file.
